1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for controlling a driving voltage for driving a load such as a liquid crystal display panel by an AC driving method and a method for controlling such a device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a driving voltage generation device including a circuit of a low-voltage and a method for controlling such a device.
2. Description of the Background Art
In order to drive a liquid crystal display panel of a portable device (e.g., a mobile telephone) by an AC driving method (e.g., horizontal line inversion driving method), a conventional liquid crystal display driving device includes a driving voltage generation device for controlling a driving voltage supplied to the counter electrode of the liquid crystal display panel. The driving voltage generation device inverts the polarity of the driving voltage according to a predetermined timing.